


Welcome Home

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rimming, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Kirigiri comes back after a mission, to a warm welcome





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is Post-SDR2 I guess  
> It's also self-indulgent and messy

The Future Foundation delegates to the Jabberwok Island had returned to the headquarters.

Kirigiri Kyouko parted ways with her male colleagues, Togami Byakuya and Naegi Makoto, and headed towards the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend, Asahina Aoi. She felt quite exhausted, but satisfied, as was usual after a job well done. She rubbed her stomach, making a mental note to grab something to eat.

She grabbed the doorknob and carefully pushed and pulled. It was open. Asahina was probably up, then.

Kirigiri opened the door and looked around cautiously. Asahina was lying on the bed in a tank top and a pair of shorts, a donut in her mouth. Their eyes met and Asahina gasped happily, throwing her body towards Kirigiri, wrapping her arms around her neck.

'Kyouko-chan, you're finally back!' she cried happily right into the other's ear. Kirigiri smiled softly, rubbing her back with her hand. Asahina's body felt warm and soft against her. She craved that warmth for the past few days, and badly so. 'I was worried about you! I'm so glad you're here!' Asahina continued, rubbing their cheeks together.

'We made it back alright,' Kirigiri nodded, closing her eyes and pullling Asahina closer, 'and we succeeded in our mission. However,' she added, her voice softening noticeably, 'I have to admit I missed you.'

Asahina looked her in the eyes witth a wide smile on her face before planting a kiss on her lips.

'I missed you too, Kyouko-chan! Oh,' she gasped with a sudden realisation, 'you must be hungry!'

'I am indeed,' Kirigiri nodded, 'I haven't eaten in a while.'

'Y'know, I think I might be psychic,' Asahina giggled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head with her hand, 'because I prepared some extra food like half an hour ago.'

'That's impressive,' Kirigiri smiled softly, as Asahina jogged towards the fridge, 'and I appreciate it.'

'I think I've gotten better at cooking while you were gone,' Asahina said proudly, bringing out a plate of onigiri and setting it down on the table, 'sorry that it's not much, but I think it's pretty good,' she added, putting her hands on her hips with confidence.

'I'm proud of your progress,' Kirigiri assured warmly, grabbing an onigiri. 'By the way,' she added, glancing at Asahina suggestively, 'I think we should celebrate my return after I finish my meal.'

'Kyouko-chan!' Asahina squealed, turning red immediately. Kirigiri took a bite of the onigiri, still looking at her firmly. It was entertainiing for her to fluster Asahina, even so many months into their relationship. It wasn't like Asahina was never sexually forward, but her initial reaction to any suggestive comments was still the embarrassment of a virgin.

'Are you not interested?' Kirigiri raised her eyebrow. She was just teasing, of course, but Asahina was too straight-forward to play along. Her blush deepened.

'N-no, of course I am!' she assured, 'I've been kinda...waiting for this, hehe...' she giggled awkwardly. Kirigiri's heart took a leap. She was grateful that she was allowed to date someone so incredibly adorable. 'I'm just still not used to you being so blunt, I guess?'

'I suppose that's understandable,' Kirigiri mused, 'you must have been surprised I'm interested at all.'

'Kinda?' Asahina tilted her head. 'But I guess you didn't expect me to be this shy about it, either, so it all works out!' she added, clasping her hands. Kirigiri smiled gently, finishing the onigiri.

She never smiled as much as she did around Asahina. It was hard not to, really, with her bubbly personality radiating positivity everywhere she went. Unlike Kirigiri herself, she expressed all her feelings and beliefs with no hesitation, and some of that seemed to have rubed off on her. She tapped her finger on the table.

'I shoould take a shower right now,' she decided, getting up from behind the table. 'I haven't in a while, sadly.'

'Oh, sure!' Asahina paused for a bit, wresting with an idea. 'Could I join you? I should shower too, to be honest,' she asked with a giggle, fiddling with her fingers.

'Of course,' Kirigiri nodded, taking off her jacket and beginning to unbutton her blouse, 'we'll save time and water this way,' she added, smiling slyly.

'Yeah!' Asahina blushed again, taking off her tank top, which apparentlyy doubled as her bra. Kirigiri glanced at her girlfriend's bare chest, setting her blouse aside on the chair. She had to admit that she wasn't attracted just to Asahina's personality – she was extremely attractive, her toned body oozing energy and strength from every muscle, her curves framing her body beautifully, reminding Kirigiri of a mermaid, fittingly for her talent.

She took of her own bra, delighted by the sense of freedom her chest missed while she was on her way back here. She stretched her arms upwards, puffing out her chest. It felt extremely comfortable. She sighed and slipped out of her skirt and panties, glancing back at Asahina, who had already taken off her shorts and was now tossing them aside. Kirigiri reached out and grabbed the other's hand and the pair entered the shower.

'I really needed this,' Kirigiri hummed as the water began gently pouring on her body. She gently rubbed shower gel into her arms and legs, soon moving onto the stomach and chest. Next to her, Asahina was using a sponge to spread soap onto her thighs, whistling a cheerful melody to herself.

'Hey, Kyouko-chan?'

'Hmmm?'

'Could I rub it into your back?'

'Oh, that's a good idea. Thank you,' Kirigiri nodded, moving her hair out of the way. Asahina's hands began massaging Kirigiri's shoulderblades as she hummed with pleasure, the waterdrops gently hitting her face. Suddenly, she felt Asahina's lips against her shoulder, leaving a trail of small kisses around her neck. She smiled gently as she felt the other's body lean against her back, her breasts rubbing against her skin rhythmically. Noticing pressure against her leg, she chuckled with satisfaction, rocking her hips slightly. Asahina gasped against her neck and continued kissing. Kirigiri reached her hand back to stroke her crotch and her girlfriend gasped again.

'We should leave the shower,' Kirigiri stated, turning off the water and stepping out. She quickly dried out her hair with a towel and put it up into a ponytail, making her way towards the bedroom. The other woman followed suit, looking at her erection with a sense of thrilling embarrassment.

Kirigiri, she noticed when she looked up, was looking at it, too. She flushed red but didn't cover herself up, instead sticking her hips out with a confident smile. Kirigiri nodded with appreciation.

'Aoi...' she gulped, still not used to using her girlfriend's first name. 'You've been waiting for as long as I have, but all alone,' she noted, taking a step towards her, 'I don't believe that's very fair,' she added, beginning to stroke Asahina's penis, looking her in the eyes. 'We shall take care of everything, then.'

With that, she kneeled in front of Asahina, running her fingers from the tip to the base and back, planting kisses around her thighs.

The both of them were, in fact, trans women, but Kirigiri opted for bottom surgery, while Asahina decided against it. They respected each other's choices, never making the other feel self-conscious, instead embracing their differences as something beautiful. Those parts were, to them, just a beautiful part of their favourite person.

Kirigiri began licking the tip rhythmically before planting a kiss on it. She proceeded to kiss along the shaft softly and lovingly, noting Asahina's thigh muscles flexing with pleasure. She attempted to fit the entire member into her mouth, licking along, before sliding her fingers along it again. Asahina gently patted her head, signalling for her to get off her knees, so she did, still nonchalantly stroking the penis as Asahina squirmed slightly.

The dark-skinned girl made her way towards the bed and lied back on it, spreading her legs. She signalled at the other, who crawled over and kneeled over her before taking a seat in her lap, causing a pleasant chill to run up her spine as the penis entered her vagina. She gasped subconsciously before covering her mouth.

'Wow,' Asahina giggled at the sight. Kirigiri felt herself blushing slightly. She preferred not to be heard moaning so loudly, even by her girlfriend. 'You really were as frustrated as I was! Now that was a sound, Kyouko-chan!' she teased as the other hovered over her, thrusting her hips down.

'I'd rather let that go,' she muttered, groping Asahina's breasts. More than sexually alluring they felt safe. Welcoming. Nurturing. She realised, as her body moved rhythmically, that Asahina was her symbol of safety, and that was partially what she craved most while she was away. She leaned forward and kissed her lips, a seal, a sign of coming home.

'Hey, Kyouko-chan?' Asahina asked against her lips.

'Hmmmm?'

'How about we go for more positions?' she said cheekily. 'You know, to celebrate and all?'

'I'd like that,' Kirigiri decided quickly. 'There are many options, after all. Would be a shame to not use them,' she reasoned, leaving Asahina's lap. She definitely didn't want the pleasure to end too early. She crouched on all fours and stuck her rear out towards Asahina. 'Would you?' she asked seductively, wiggling a little. Asahina kneeled behind her and proceeded to spread her asscheeks, revealing her anus and vagina more clearly. She ran a finger along the vaginal opening as she began licking around the anus.

Kirigiri began making a noise similar to purring as her girlfriend continued fingering her vagina ever so gently and kissing up her crack before sticking her tongue against her anus. Kirigiri hummed with pleasure as the tongue and fingers entered her simultaneously, sliding in and out rhythmically, leaving a trail of saliva on her crotch.

'A...Aoi..' she muttered and Asahina paused immediately, waiting for the instructions. Kirigiri crawled out of the bed and leaned against the wall, her legs spread wide.

Asahina understood.

She grabbed a condom and put it over her penis before walking over towards Kirigiri.

'Kyouko-chan,' she whispered with a giggle, 'you really are needy,' she teased before thrusting inside. Kirigiri gasped as her muscles tensed around the other.

'Aoi,' she muttered in response, raising her leg, 'I just needed to feel you,' she confessed as Asahina grabbed her leg, gently holding it up. 'I missed you,' she murmured between pants. She felt a shower of kisses pressing against the back of her neck, filling her with warmth once again.

'I missed you too, Kyouko-chan,' she whispered against her skin, 'it's been too long. But I guess it made me appreciate being with you even more,' she admitted shyly, stroking her leg lovingly. Kirigiri rocked her hips sligtly, bowing her head against the wall. Asahina leaned forward, predicting they'd be done soon. She whispered 'I love you' right into Kirigiri's ear, and felt her body tense up against her before going limp. She smiled proudly, pulling out and embracing her girlfriend.

'I really missed this,' Kirigiri admitted, clearing her throat and fixing her hair. Asahina noted that she avoided moaning loudly again, instead opting for a quiet orgasm. Classic Kyouko-chan.

'Hey, wanna get hot chocolate and cuddle?'

'There's nothing I want more,' Kirigiri confessed sincerely, kissing her forehead.


End file.
